<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A House Without A Home by Minasbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695998">A House Without A Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasbitch/pseuds/Minasbitch'>Minasbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Night Is Better Than Day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Hurt No Comfort, I don't want to assume either, Just a night out with the stars, i don't even know what to call this, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasbitch/pseuds/Minasbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone has a home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Night Is Better Than Day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A House Without A Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of glass is apparent. Hansol can say that much.</p><p>The sound of a car engine is soothing only when he knows it's turning on. Anything other than that is terrifying.</p><p>He has his urges, to leave and to never come back. The freedom of the outside is just a stairway and a hallway away, but the doors shutting keep him in constantly. He's told his opinion to his parents. What he gets is the sound of his own face slapped across the room and a continuation of what he tried to stop. It stops a millisecond of her screaming, but it's enough to let his ears rest.</p><p>He's not a minor anymore. His driver's license says much, but his parents don't so he's not allowed outside unless they say it is.</p><p>With no friends, Hansol has nowhere to go. There have been so many rumors of him having a family not suitable for guests. It's true as much as he hates it, but what can he do when no one even tries. His solitude is a fact he doesn't want to come to terms with. He's living worse than other families.</p><p>With a roof over his head an a healthy amount of food and drink, he's selfishly greedy for more.</p><p>Shattering beer bottles erupt the house and Hansol flinches every time. He's been living like this for more than half of his life. Even so, it doesn't strengthen him. He's not prideful of his condition. He's rarely prideful of anything when it comes to him.</p><p>They always scold him for reacting, throwing more objects to the ground until he's numb of sound for the next hour. The timer resets too easily.</p><p>He can't talk back. They'll throw the bottles at him instead.</p><p>In the middle of the night, his parents are dead asleep. They aren't careless with locking doors and keeping him in is the only way they're not getting a sentence. Hansol uses the first truth to his advantage every night. To escape from a truth he rarely can escape. To be freed for just an hour and if he's lucky, a lot more than that.</p><p>His sneak out is simple and finding the keys to their car is as well. When he exits the house, his lungs work normally again, his breathing a lot more stable.</p><p>Turning on the engine, he accelerates past their garage and reaches the road to finally find some beauty in life. The interior reeks of alcohol, a fact Hansol can't ignore.</p><p>The road is a lot more peaceful at night. No one goes out in his neighborhood so it's to be expected.</p><p>He's never disappointed when he sees the stars illuminating the dark sky and the pale moon sending waves of tranquillity down his spine. He pays attention to the road, just the sky a lot more.</p><p>Reaching a bigger part of the street, the headlights of cars light up the city, a big contrast to his biological family's rundown house of two decades and dreary neghborhood. The buildings of the city cover up the prettier stars and that messes with Hansol's mindset.</p><p>He enters the city despite this, a new air needed for his sanity, a fresh breath of air, a new environment to live by for just a couple of hours. Anything to rid him of the stench his biological parents give off.</p><p>The sight of convenient stores and fast food restaurants are so distractingly bright, his irises can't stand the stark difference from his normal highway car ride. It's difficult to adapt to the new atmosphere, especially when the soothing voice of his favorite artist is playing on a low volume on the radio instead of the usual news reports. The beautiful sorrow music can portray is indescribable, new experiences and feelings and emotions coursing through his body.</p><p>He finds himself driving for hours, finding many things he knows he'll never get to experience. He's seen families laughing together, couples sharing bubble tea, others with their animals on night walks, a familiar group of people sitting on benches at the park and playing chasing games to pass the time. He's felt curious enough to try and join them, but he can feel how unworthy he is of gaining friends or being happy in general.</p><p>He just watched everyone do the things they love at night, him included, but he doesn't feel as happy doing what he enjoys. Solely because he's forced to go outside to actually enjoy something. His house isn't worth mentioning if it came to joyfulness.</p><p>The time states four in the morning. Everyone at the park or in the stores have already gone back to their homes by now. He's left to stare at the sky while he drives the highway back to his house. He's not ready for consequences, he never will be, especially when they teach him only to be more cautious in life.</p><p>Hansol is absolutely afraid to go back to his house again for the millionth time, leaving with more scars and coming back with a cracked voice.</p><p>The stars align so beautifully. He just wished it had more meaning than appearance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>